the beast within
by Broheken
Summary: there once was a story among the ctarl-ctarl that told of a soldier that once lost control of his strength and gained abilities that nearly destroyed their home. now a man seeking power is out to find this incredible power lost to history.
1. the ruins buster

"so where is this empire of yours?" a smooth deep voice softly inquired. A young man laid sprawled across the burning ground, blood smeared over his cloths and splattered across his face. He painfully gasped for air and coughed up blood when he tried to swallow, "fuck you…." he gasped. The man smiled and shook his head, casually sliding his glasses up with his ring finger. He waved his hand over the man on the floor, there was a discharge of some kind and a large green energy blade lightly pulsed in his hand. The man on the floor softly growled as the blade swayed in his face. The man with the blade scoffed, the soft glow from its giving his hawk yellow eyes an evil demonic glow. The tip of the blade gingerly rested on the mans chest, he tried not to scream as the tip began burning through his vest and searing his skin. He coughed up blood, the man with the blade smiled and impaled him.

The man screamed as the flesh around the blade started to burn and sizzle. The blade began to slowly twist, the man couldn't screamed he just started hyperventilating and painfully grunted through his teeth. The man suddenly ripped the blade from the mans burnt chest making him gasp, the numbing sensation of his fried nerves pulsing though out his body caused him to painfully slip in and out of consciousness inorder to keep him from dying on the ground. He took deep and shallow breaths and watched as the man that single handedly destroyed his entire city readied himself to repeat the process. The man raised his blade and put all his weight in his thrust.

"wait!!"

The blade stopped short, he looked away from the unconscious man and glanced just a little way from where they were. A small girl with long cat like ears stood there tears streaming down her face. "vist'…." the man deliriously sighed. The blade burst and with a heart warming smile he turned to her. "would u be so kind as to tell me where the Ctarl-Ctarl empire happens to be?"

The little girl sighed, "I don't know, none of us know…..but there's a woman on Blue Heaven by the name of Aisha Clan-Clan that knows the way." the man smiled and bowed his head a little bit. He stood up and casually walked passed her completely dwarfing her in sheer size, his long silver hair swaying in the burning air.

The girl ran towards the man on the floor and slide to his side. "jesus man why didn't u just tell him where it was?" she cried. A large blue battle ship soared over head lifting dust and debris as it made its way towards the man walking away. She stared as the man looked up at the ship, she turned back to the man on the ground. "ben?" she shook him. Ben swayed at her touch but didn't respond. "ben!!" she screamed shaking him a little harder. She held him when he didn't respond and buried her face in his shoulder.

She looked up to see the man turn into static and disappear. The ship started to pull away from the planet but as it did a soft blue light started forming at its base. She closed her eyes as a massive column of energy was fired, violently shaking the planet on impact. The ground around them started shattering, streams of burning magma gushed out from the wounds of the planet. The girl took one last look at Ben and pressed her forehead against his "ben im.."

Off in the distance of space the massive battle ship rocked as the planet exploded sending shockwaves into space. The man sat on a large throne with several holographic screens floating about him, "soja…." he called. The screens blinked. "plot a course for blue heaven." the shipped started turning, "yes master Kagato…"


	2. going home

Gene Hawkins pressed himself against a busted up garbage truck as armed men across the street fire missile after missile ripping chunks off of it. He brought up his gun and ejected the mag and turned to Jim who was shouldering a semi automatic and reloading at the same time. He was about to call him whe on of the rockets whizzed by the truck and exploded against the store in front of them. "damn it gene I told you not to take this job!! We could have taken the damn deliver job but no…..!!" he angrily raised his gun over the mutilated low rider and randomly showered the men with suppressive fire. "we had to take this one instead."

"shut up shut up" growled gene as he threw a small frag grenade and heard it explode. He looked over but the men still stood there vest heavily smoking. Gene angrily hissed "damn it there armored." he wheezed and stood but suddenly a faint muffled explosion stopped them all. Jim looked up in time to see one of the windows on the third floor shatter followed by the rest, completely engulfed in flames with shards of glass raining upon the street. Aisha clan-clan hit the floor and spun, she slammed the man she was carrying hard enough into the garbage truck it left and indent and nearly tipped it over.

She ripped the man out of the wreckage and flung him like a rag doll towards the other men knocking two of them down. Almost in an instant she held the last remaining fellow with the missile launcher by the collar and pulled the weapon from his hand as if he was an infant. She took the mans mask off and smiled at the look of complete horror on his face. "gotcha"

A while later at the police station gene was arguing with the heavy set man at the counter. "what the hell do you mean a thousand wong!? that wont even cover the 'munition it took to take these guys down. Guys that your guys couldn't I might add" the man stared at him in disbelief with an open mouth and raised eyebrows, "oh so we're adding now? Lemme see destruction of public property, repairs to civilian vehicles not to mention the destruction of the bank that could have killed someone. Your lucky to get anything Mr.hawkin." Gene was about to retaliate when Jim shoved him out of the way. "thank you sir we'll take it"

Aisha stared up at the ceiling watching the little dots start to form shapes and tell her stories. The doors swung open and several police officers dragged a rambunctious man into the station. "im telling you we need to get off this planet now!!" he yelled as they threw him into cell across from her the men didn't even listen to his plea. He coughed angrily as he stood and sat down on the bench directly across from her. He glanced at her and suddenly gasped.

"you're a Ctarl-Ctarl…!"

Aisha simply blinked not knowing what to say. "so?"

"is your name clan clan?" he asked lowly

Her heart seemed to have been squeezed by a frozen hand. "yeah….?'

The man scoffed in disbelief "holy shit…."

He stood up and leaned against the bars "listen to me my names dime, a few hours ago a brother of mine sent me a message telling me that this monster landed on his planet and burned it down looking for a ctarl-ctarl. He managed to escape just before the son of a bitch blew up the planet." one of the guards smashed the butt of his rifle against the bars "shut up". The man spat at the guard "fuck you pig" he yelled and turned to her. "he's coming here for you" the guard open the door and started beating him down. Jim came up to her and nodded towards the door. "lets go Aisha"

When they got back home she took the bed on the top floor and just laid there rerunning the event in her mind. The guy didn't seem wasted or anything, they never met before yet he knew his name and he knew about the ctarl-ctarls and the urgency and fear in his voice…. Down stairs jim was on his laptop looking at ammunition prices. A window blinked and he frowned.

"yo Aisha u got an e-mail." he called. Aisha snapped back and sat up. "I have an e-mail?"

Jim continued typing "yeah I gave one to all you guys remember?" she jumped down and pounced next to him silently "from who?" she whispered. Jim twitched and gasp "god Aisha don't do that… it says Kanamei clan-….clan" she turned to Aisha "you know her?"

She couldn't suppress the smile and flipped over onto the table and took the lap top as ashe sat down Indian style and placed the computer on her lap. "shes my mom" jim looked at her directly across from him. Her smile suddenly faded and she soberly pressed her lips. "whats it say?" he asked carefully. She blinked and slowly sighed. "my dad died……"

"oh….. Aisha im sorry" he said putting his hand on her knee. "yeah….. Damn, I have to go home" she sighed again. "want us to come with you?" he asked as she slid down from the table. "no its alright its custom for the oldest child to bury the body……. So I have to go." jim got the weird feeling she didn't want to go. "were you guys close?" he asked as she walked towards the door. Aisha took her long black coat and turned the knob. "he was my father." and closed the door.

She took a small cruiser from the garage out of blue heaven, once it reached space and out of the planets gravitational pull, she floated around for a moment. She turned the ship and steadied it till it pointed towards her home planet. She typed something down. It blinked and beeped "destination locked." she placed her hand around a striped handle. A count down started. She twisted the handle and pulled it out. She took in a deep shaky breath and completely broke down emotionally she leaned back on the seat and covered her face with her hand not being able to keep the tears from flowing. The countdown reached zero but it took her several minutes to stop and compose her self. She gripped the handle and bit her lip as her eyes began to gloss over again.

She was ctarl-ctarl one of the galaxies most powerful beings with the strength of ten men and soul of a beast. Yet pushing down the handle, a handle designed for a child to be ably to push down, was the hardest thing she ever had to do. The ship glowed and suddenly stretched into infinity and disappeared leaving only the hyper drive discharge trails behind.

When she drifted out of hyper drive she gazed upon her home planet, one she hasn't been to for several years. As she drifted closer Dime's warning zipped through her mind. She entered the planets atmosphere and she suddenly gasped. A beam suddenly ripped through the cabin barely missing her torso. She screamed in shock as the ship went down, she took the controls and tried to steady the ship but nothing she did worked. "fuck…!" she screamed as the back of the cabin caught fire. She glanced out the window to see a military plane at her side. The cabin suddenly malfunctioned and ejected her involuntarily.

She soared through several thousands feet of sky. The Ctarl-Ctarl military plane hovered nearby lazily strafing around her. It took her an eternity to realize her chute hadn't deployed, the pilot seamed to have come to the same conclusion. The ground got closer and closer in fractions of seconds. Her stomach already chocking her, the shear force of the wind against her not allowing her to breath, the plane drifted under her. Aisha reached out, her finger tips brushing against the cold titanium. She gripped the wing and pulled her self flat against the plane. The pilot glanced at her and suddenly the plane slowed to a stop and lazily floated back down to earth.

The plane landed with a small thud in a military base, soldiers surrounded her with their weapons held up, she raised her hands and stood. The cockpit opened and the pilot jumped down throwing her helmet against the seat. The Ctarl-Ctarl girl that saved her life glanced at Aisha briefly before she disappeared into the crowed.

She was escorted to a small blank room, kind of like the ones she seen on tv. The blank walls and single light bulb with matching single door which suddenly opened. An older weathered looking bold man stepped in, with an air of seriousness about him. He had on heavy dark green robs and a light cape over his shoulders that carried several emblems neatly stitch onto it. He took the seat across from her. Aisha suddenly couldn't look him in the eye and began to say something, but the man subtly cocked his head forcing her to stop short.

"times are not as they once were Aisha…." his deep somber voice suddenly raping the silence around them. She looked up and stood "you guys almost killed me…" the general slowly stood and completely towered over her making her look small and fragile in comparison. He pressed his lips and stared deep into her "you didn't respond to our instructions." Aisha flopped back down in embarrassment, "Aisha this is serious there's been talk of a demon that's going around killing planets in search for ours."

He stood and walked towards the door. "your free to go." Aisha jerked towards him and stumbled out towards the door. "take it easy Aisha, and be careful." he told her as she walked past him. She turned the general "who was the pilot by the way?" he scoffed and broke a smile for the first time in years "she's your little sister Nei'ko."


	3. breaking the lance

Aisha walked down the corridor she always use to take on he way to lunch, past the double red doors and into the majestic cafeteria. The sweet smell of barbequed meat filled her lungs and made her realized how famished she was. Almost subconsciously she found her self at the line completely forgetting the reason she came to the empire. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "your crazy…." a girl next to her bluntly said to her.

Aisha turned to find the pilot that saved her staring back at her. She was very young with light blonde hair that was dark at the roots and lightened to white towards the ends, she had hers loosened and it easily passed her hips. Even with the bangs over her eyes you could still see her piercing green eyes, a sharp contrast against her dark complexion. She was a few inches shorter than Aisha but somehow it didn't seem to matter.

"do you even know who I am? Im…." the girl angrily her cut short "I know who you are Aisha clan clan…. " she sarcastically interjected. "do you know who I am?" Aisha thought for a second but for the life of her couldn't remember. The girl glared at her and calmly said "Nei'ko, im pretty sure you don't care but im your little sister." Aisha's guilt got to her. "I do care, I crossed the damn universe to bury dad." she angrily tried to keep her voice down.

Nei'ko scoffed "shows how much you know dad isn't dead he left mom for some jenuvian like seven years ago when I was eight years old." Aisha was at a loss "but she sent me a letter telling me he had died". Nei'ko frowned "no…. moms been dead for three years now." Aisha's heart suddenly skipped and her lungs didn't seem to be functioning properly for they didn't want to take in any air. Nei'ko had a deep pensive look on her face then she suddenly looked up in horror and pulled out a thin cell phone looking device and pressed a button on the side of it.

"commander I think he found us keep…." an earth shattering explosion caused everyone to tumble to the ground and the lights to go out. Red emergency lights immediately flickered on and after the earth stopped shaking Nei'ko and Aisha looked up. Nei'ko screamed into the walkie-talkie "commander!?". after getting no response she staggered to her feet and ran towards the double doors. Aisha gasped as forgotten muscles went after her.

"Nei'ko wait what happened?" she called after her. Nei'ko ran past the panicking officers and shoved a stubborn cadet out of the way. "someone sent you a fake message telling you dad was dead so that you would come here and lead that demon directly to us. that's probably why our transmissions couldn't get to your ship." she angrily huffed. She turned the knob on a door but it wouldn't turn so she slammed her palm on the door and ripped the door completely off the hinges and tossed it aside when she walked in.

"commander what happened?" she asked as several people sat at various controls calmly working and transmitting orders. Both the general Aisha spoke to earlier and a slightly shorter man wearing similar garments turned to Nei'ko. "its Kagato he's here" answered the general. The commander looked directly at Aisha and added "we need to take him down." the general turned to the large holographic screen that showed the Soja's floating off in space firing random energy shots towards them. Nei'ko stood up straight and took a deep breath "sir I'll lead the garuru cannon team." the commander nodded once and she turned to leave. Just as she past the threshold the general stopped her "take Aisha with you …" Aisha looked at him dumbfounded. "what? Sir I haven't served in years." The general didn't move his eyes from the screen "once a soldiers always a soldier. You are ctarl-ctarl and you will act as such." Nei'ko sighed to herself in agitation and rolled her eyes. "Aisha lets go."

The commander turned to the general after they left. "sir…. Aisha clan clan has long since been dismissed do you think its wise to let her just waltz in like that?" the general looked down at him. "your mother ever told you that bedtime story about the demon that would come get you if u don't behave?" he asked simply. "yes….?" he answered equally as simply. "how that demon once upon a time was a soldier that almost destroyed our planet?" the commander didn't respond. "her great grandfather was that demons son."

Nei'ko led Aisha to the roof top where all the ground to air cannons were. Aisha quickly mounted her self onto the seat that controlled the large gun and within seconds had it firing at the ship. "and he was trained in everyway by his father, he was always stronger faster and more powerful than the rest of us." she didn't miss any of her shots but the Soja had a some kind of field, all the shots exploded before hitting the ship. "his father had written down everything that led up to when he lost control, that's how he was able to keep from becoming the beast by not making the mistake his father made."

Nei'ko angrily took a heavy case and slammed it against the ground next to the giant cannon. She kneeled down as she flipped it open and assembled the long range sniper rifle in a blurred three seconds. "Aisha is in every way the spitting image of her grandfather." Aisha started adjusting levels on her canon's dashboard and quickly took hold of the controls. The beam fired a more concentrated shot that ripped a hole through the shield, Nei'ko raised the rifle. With absolutely no point of support save her own body and a split second of aiming time, she fired a single shot that traveled a little over a mile through the rip in the shield and into an engine.

All the gunners looked up to watch the engine explode, the ship didn't come down but the burning engine made it cease fire. Nei'ko to her walkie-talkie "captain its retreating." the captain didn't respond. She frowned and cautiously stood. "that was a very good shot miss I am impressed." a deep voice behind her made every one turn. Kagato started down at them from the upper roof top.

She was the first to raise her weapon. Kagato smiled and looked over to Aisha "thank you for leading me here" he slyly smiled at Nei'ko, a bright green orb appeared over them and a body dropped to the ground. She stared down the captain, he hips were severed from his torso and his eyes stared blankly at her. "if you don't want to turn up like him I suggest you show me how to obtain the awesome power you all posses." there was a gunshot and Kagato narrowly blocked it making him stagger and hiss. He generated his blade and jerked towards a man with a pistol. When the rest cocked their various weapons he growled. "then you will burn!!"

As gunfire and screams filled the air, Nei'ko's world suddenly seamed unreal. She could only hear her heart beat and didn't even feel when her knees hit the gravel. The last person that ever cared about were dead. She had to restrain her self from touching the commander's bleeding face, she knew once she did the realization that what she was seeing was real. Something she could not bare nor be able to comprehend let alone withstand.

A soft hand grabbed her shoulder, but she only felt when that hand ripped her off the ground and only vaguely realized Aisha had slammed both of them through a door. She could see the lights flashing but the siren was nothing more than a mumble. She could see Aisha screaming something at several soldiers. She leaned against the wall, the image of her mentor burned into her head as the soldiers started to fire down the corridor.

Aisha tugged her again and they both ran.

The sirens started to scream in her ears and her pounding heart subsided. As they reached the double doors. She pulled out the walkie-talkie and flipped to all channels "evacuate everyone this is not a drill." they stopped for a split second once they entered the cafeteria. "you always were my favorite." the generals voice replied. "general? Where are you?" a door on the far side of the room flew open, the general waved them in.

As they walked past him the double doors were blasted open. The three of them turned to watch Kagato come in with a half smile that he could barely contain, his glee was just radiating from him. The general stepped towards him forcing the door behind Aisha and Nei'ko closed. "no general!!" screamed Aisha desperately clawing at the window pane. He looked dead at Kagato who's smile seemed to grow little bit "I'll be fine" and with that he walked towards him. This time Nei'ko had to rip her away. "he said he'll be fine. We need to get out of here. The evac ships will leave us. " she pulled Aisha past the doors towards the ships.

The commander stood still as Kagato advanced, "why don't you save us the trouble and tell me the secret to ultimate power." he took a swing but the commander grabbed his fist and just stared at him. "it will destroy you." Kagato scoffed and tore his fist from his grasp. "I don't think so." the commander squared his shoulders, his overcoat sliding the ground with a heavy thump. Kagato took a step back and softly shook his head. The commander flexed his powerful muscles and slowly and with complete control over them he took a defensive stance. Kagato smiled and scoffed and just stared at him in amusement, then snared as he launched himself at the commander.


	4. evacuation

A soldier stood by the massive carrier ship as Aisha and Nei'ko made they're way across the roof. Around them the city burned and from the distance Aisha could see the other ships evacuating the planet. Nei'ko stepped up to the platform and leaned into the soldier. "are we the last? Is everybody onboard?" she creamed over the roar of the engines. The soldier nodded. Aisha looked inside and saw several hundred civilians and a few dozen soldiers huddled together.

The soldier looked away and touched his helmet then turned back to Nei'ko then nodded. She took out her radio. "Nei'ko your in charge now." she heard the general say. "no wait sir where are you?" she threw her arm into the air and brought it down on the towards the platform. As soldiers moved past he civilians the general spoke "he's heading towards you, get your men out of here." the line went dead and she angrily stared at the radio. A hollow thunk caught her attention. The civilians screamed when the grenade exploded.

She saw Kagato step out of the smoke and braced himself as the marines open fire. "general…….. He is advancing!!!!!!" Nei'ko watched as the bullets bounced off a force field of some sort around him. She could see his chilling smile as he bolted towards the departing ship. He threw out his arms as he ran, a large pulsating green blade suddenly sliced through the concrete. Nei'ko took a step back and the marines parted. Kagato launched himself off the ledge of the roof and started to raise his sword. As he reached the railing he caught a glimpse of Nei'ko moving forward, then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest.

It took him a moment to realize she had jumped off the ship and crashed into him in mid air, crushing his chest with her boots, she crouched on his chest as they fell, before he could react she grasped his hair and struck his cheekbone. When she pulled back she kicked off his chest just before he crashed hard into the roof. Nei'ko landed with a light spring and without missing a beat she moved forward, grabbed him by the collar, spun around swinging his body then threw him with enough force to shatter the wall almost twenty feet away.

The world was silent as he tried to focus. He pushed himself up and watched a blur slowly refocused into Nei'ko. She started him down, the ship lowered itself behind her , blowing up dust and debris all around. As she boarded the ship he tried to stand but his legs gave way. He managed to get to his knees. He couldn't help but watch the ships as it soared towards the heavens. Painfully gasping for air, his rage squared with every breath. "SOJA!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. His hips materialized over him. It's cloaking device peeled off and scattered into the wind. Kagato teleported onto his cabin and staggered towards the controls an raised his hands over the holographic orbs.


	5. setting the hammer

**Aisha and Nei'ko herded the civilians towards the armored living part of the city sized ship, all the while Nei'ko kept glancing at Aisha . When the last of them were safely inside they met back up with the soldiers at the platform. Nei'ko could hear them down the hall and as they stepped up to the automatic door they all turned towards her. She calmly kept walking and subtly nodded, they all hushed and stepped out of they're way as they moved towards the back of the cargo hull. **

**Nei'ko stood before her fellow soldiers and they all looked upon her. The soldier with the helmet stood at her right and nodded, she took a deep breath and softly sighed "put us live." she muttered. After a moment the helmet soldier nodded towards her. "this is Nei'ko Clan-Clan from the Broken Shadow requesting commander Sohl." there was a long moment of silence. "this is general May-loo from Crystal Knight. Commander Sohl didn't make it." he said coldly. Nei'ko pressed her lips and looked away, she sighed bitterly and looked up to say something but was knocked to the ground as the ship was bombarded. **

**Aisha stumbled towards Nei'ko's side and took her by the shoulder "we need to jump, im taking a ship out and distracting him you stay here." Nei'ko watched her as she turned to leave as if she was insane "the hell I am…" she crawled forward and staggered to her feet. She grabbed the helmet guy "your in charge." she turned to the others "I need two with me and two more ships." several soldiers scrabbled to get up as the ship kept getting hit. **

**When they reached the hanger Aisha was already boarding one of the dragonfly ship. Nei'ko and two more stepped into her ship while the others boarded ships of their own. As they passed the reinforced cargo hold they found Aisha strapping herself into the head cockpit. The two other soldiers took the seats that flanked her and Nei'ko took the gunner's seat in the back. Aisha started flicking on switches "I thought I told you to stay put." Nei'ko calmly pressed several codes into the dashboard "I have no one else and I'm not about to let you go out here and die by yourself." before Aisha could respond Nei'ko gripped the lever over her head and pulled, releasing the ship into space. **


	6. like leaves of autumn

**The ships dropped into space and distanced themselves from the mother ship. Aisha linked the intercom "Broken Shadow, engage hyper drive, we'll meet at the rendezvous point." the other battle ships had already engaged Soja who rained particle beams upon them. One of the ships shot off it's laser cannon, ripping off a thin layer of armor. Aisha growled angrily "at least his shields are down. Are you ready to jump Broken Shadow?" she slowly drifted away from the ship, "mhm" she heard someone say. With that Aisha shot forward towards the battle as the Broken Shadow blinked and stretched out into infinity and disappeared. **

**Kagato's scream echoed throughout the ships hull "Soja we're retreating." he took the controls and started firing at the two ships. "Soja lock on the last ship and take evasive maneuvers." the ship's screens blinked on, showing cross hairs over Aisha's ship. A steady beam of light rapidly fired from Soja towards them. One of them got caught trying to out run it but couldn't and was shredded apart. **

"**dammit!!!" Nei'ko screamed. Aisha took the ship and strafed around Soja letting Nei'ko keep her laser steady on Kagato's ship. Aisha glanced outwards and caught a glimpse of the other ship as it was splattered by Soja's attack. "captain were going down…" before Nei'ko could say anything she watched as the ship crashed itself into Soja, and exploded with enough force to rip a hole into the side of the ship. **

"**Dammit! What the fuck was that!?" Kagato screamed as the ship's alarms started blaring. " A ship crashed into us." a calm sweet voice answered. "currently the east hall has been breached and um….. Weapons are gone…. Except for….um the laser cannon." she added. "awe god dammit!!!" he screamed in rage. He grabbed a handle labeled **

**H-drive, turned it and pulled. On Aisha's ship the soldier's screen beeped "he's gonna jump!!!" **

**Soja began condensing energy from space around her, "Aisha turned to the soldier "we can make it right?" the one on her left nodded. Aisha smiled coolly and took the controls. The ship shot forward just as Soja started to stretch. Nei'ko gasped "what the hell a-" but before she could finish they were sucked into the jump and came out in front of a large dry looking planet. The Soja sped past them and Nei'ko reacted, firing off round after round and watching them hit and tear through the ship's armor. A small explosion from it's side shotgunned debris into space. Aisha rolled out of the way and continued firing "we got 'em," Nei'ko charged the Mahogaruru cannon.**

"**fucking L Soja we're going down." Kagato looked at the screen and watched the ground come closer and closer. They were over a seemingly abandoned city, out of nowhere a huge column of pure energy ripped through his hull, barely missing him. "HOLY FUCK!!!" he screamed hysterically when he saw the huge still melting gouged out hole through his ship. He turned to look out the hole in the ceiling and spotted the battle ship. In rage he stepped forward and brought his clawed hands together and screamed as he fired off a single energy beam. By the grace of god it seems the beam cut through the sky and in a smooth motion cut through the ship's wing. **


	7. angel monster

**Nei'ko was the first to get herself unstrapped, she went into the cargo hold and began pulling weapons off the rack and tossed them out towards the soldiers and Aisha. Aisha watched her sister as she handed her the weapons and subtly bit her lip. One of the soldiers popped the cockpit and were sucked out into the air. Aisha held onto the cargo's door frame just as Nei'ko shouldered her carbine. "what…." Aisha gripped the frame and kicked Nei'ko deep into the reinforced safe box. Nei'ko rolled to her feet and turned towards her completely at a loss. "your going to make it, I promise." Aisha said calmly. When it dawned upon Nei'ko what was happening she scrambled towards the door but the falling ship and the push of gravity wouldn't let her. "no!!!" she screamed as Aisha slammed her fist into the lock key and watched the door slide shut. **

**Aisha could hear her sister screaming and banging on the door. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh and watched the ground get closer. The buildings started to seem within reach, off in the distance Soja crashed hard into the city. Aisha strapped a carbine to her back and shouldered a long ranged sniper rifle. Taking a deep nervous breath she stepped back a little as the building roof tops got closer and screamed as she ran and kicked off the cockpit. **

**The air rushed around her with a such a force she couldn't see straight. At almost three thousand feet the building she was aiming for quickly rushed towards her. She managed to flip over and slammed hard on her thigh almost parallel against the concrete, sliding several feet but was shot into the air and painfully tumbled across the roof and slammed hard against a wall shattering it. **

**She winced in pain as she sat against the wall and took quick shallow breaths trying not to scream. She painfully lowered her head and sighed. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She peeled herself off the wall and let herself roll face down on the to ground. With a painful groan she got to her knees and slowly stumbled to her feet. She wobbled a bit and winced as she leaned against the shattering wall. **

**She turned to see her ship ripped to pieces and burning where it crashed and dragged a few feet. A little way from initial impact the cargo hold laid intact near a river just outside the city. She bitterly spat blood onto the roof and turned towards Soja just as the two solders parachuted down near her. **


	8. death of a ghost

The world was suddenly quiet all she understood was pain. The lights phased in and out in a blurry and indistinct mess. There was a small red light in front of her face, she tried reaching for it. Her arm was numb but her hand still reached out for the light but came up short.

Aisha and the other two soldiers ran across the roof towards the area where the Soja had crashed. As they neared they heard various screams and shouts. As the ran across the roof top they felt it quiver, Aisha drew her weapon first as they reached the edge. She took a split second to see Kagato holding a little girl and fired off a round that pierced through his arm, but he merely smirked.

Gasping for air was all she could do. She turned her self over painfully pushing herself off of the ground. She got to her knee and leaned against a cushioned seat but her dislocated fingers couldn't grasp the handle and she slammed face first into the hard steel. Moaning in pain she lied on her back and shut her eyes and waited.

Aisha watched in shock as the soldier on her left gently fell back. The rifle slipped from his pale hands. She felt the other soldier scream something and Aisha had to blink to come back to reality. She hissed and spin back up to her feet and jumped over the edged. She hit the ground and bounced up with her rifle on Kagato and took a breath. Kagato scoffed and dropped the little girl and Aisha fired. The whole world turned white and all she could feel was a numbing pain all over her body. She felt a sudden stutter and then everything turned black.

Her chest hurt…

The harder she tried to breath the more she couldn't…

She couldn't lift her arms…

Someone screamed…

The longest wait of her life….

Water trickled down to her forehead…

Throbbing pain with every drop…

The darkness was shattered by a dim light. A young boy with turquoise and violet hair stared back at her. She smiled painfully "hey…" the boy loosely put his fingers to his lips "shh don't" he said softly. Aisha blinked softly and asked "what's your name?" she watched the boy answer but a small muted ring phased over just as he answered. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"could u do me a favor?"


	9. The Meeting of Demons

Nei'ko gasped and sat up. Looking around she saw nothing but a few emergency lights and broken materials. She felt a pain in her hand and she glanced at it, her fingers where in awkward positions and bruising. She took a deep breath and snapped her wrist into the air and back down snapping her fingers into place. Nei'ko hissed and wheezed in pain, and clenched her jaw then took a few controlled breaths. In one quick motion she screamed and clenched her hand into a fist snapping the joints back into place.

She gasped hard and with ever breath she felt herself becoming stronger. She glanced at the wall closest to her and slowly turned towards it. With her other hand she smashed her fist shoulder deep into the metal. On the other side she felt moisture and cold metal, she withdrew her arm leaving a wide gap in the reinforced metal. She took a few deep breaths of fresh air and suddenly felt tired. Reaching through the hole she felt around for a lever and pulled it. Her arm disappeared back into the hull and without warning the entire door popped off the frame and fell hard into the steaming sand.

She stumbled out of the hull and into the hot muddy sand. Everything around her was completely empty, nothing but sand, hills and a city with a giant glass whole in the middle. The glass hole went on for a little over a mile and the buildings around it were perfectly placed around the circumference of the glass plate.

She heard someone breathing hard and instinctively took a step back while turning towards the noise. Her foot slipped on the lip of overhang and she slipped off, she tried grabbing the edge but it broke off and she fell a few feet onto her back. The sand was soft luckily and she quickly rolled to a crouch.

In front of her was a cave.

The young boy with the turquoise and violet colored hair softly hovered a few inches off the ground lightly touching the ground every few seconds, sometimes limping a few steps before floating into the air again. His breath was labored, his fingers on his broken arm lightly flexed. He softly coughed and spat out blood but kept moving. The large box the woman told her about was just a few feet away, next to the river.

When he reached the side he saw that the door was opened. On the ground there were foot prints, they moved towards the edge of the cave's entrance and abruptly stopped. A large chunk of the stone was missing, he peered over the edge and saw the chunk on the ground and a large amount of displaced sand. The boy sighed and flexed his arm lightly shaking it, he raised his hand up then sharply brought it down and clenched his fist and clenched his jaw as his fingers snapped back into place.

He leaned forward and dropped down head first then lazily flipped over and landed on the ground. He turned towards the cave and looked around placing his hand on the wall for support. The light drizzle suddenly became angry and started pouring down gallons of rain, the boy closed his eyes and walked in, even the raindrops on his skin hurt.

A young boy walked into the cave and leaned against the wall, she immediately dropped down and lifted him up and slammed him against the rock. The boy didn't make a sound and she didn't even notice that he had grasped her wrist. His grip on her was amazing, like a vice, she could feel her bones lightly compress. She looked at him, his hair was long and went a little past his jaw line and short in the back, light turquoise at the roots and half way out his hair faded into a deep violet. She took a glance at his eyes, they were hazel. The deepest hazel she has ever seen, the more she stared at them the more she realized she couldn't look away.

Her grip on him softened and she slowly brought him down. The boy stared deeply at her, his jaw clenched, when his feet touched the ground he leaned against the wall and breathed deeply loosening his grip upon her. He gently let himself slide down to the ground. Nei'ko watched him as he looked at her, he suddenly reached for his pocket and she took a step back ready to shove her boot into his head. He took something from his pocket and held it out to her.

She looked down at his bruised and blood stained hand, then at him. He had his eyes closed and his jaw clenched as he carefully gasped and painfully said "she says… she's sorry," Nei'ko felt her heart suddenly stop, a deep cold feeling ripped through her body. She reached out and the boy placed something in her hand. When she brought closer all she could see was her sister's name and blood type embedded into the steel. She closed her eyes and pressed the chain against her chest.

The harder she tried to control herself the less she could. She crossed her arms and placed her hand over her face and turned away from the boy. She could feel the hot tears running down her face and couldn't stop stuttering. She felt the boy tug at her pant leg, "don't…" she meant to say but her voice didn't work. The boy grasped her pant leg and slowly brought her closer. She tried to pull away but she simply couldn't. The boy brought her down in between his legs and held her. Nei'ko gave up trying and held on to the boy's arm and cried hard than she ever had in her life.

The boy held her close and had his hand over her head pressing his bruised cheek against her. She pressed herself against his shoulder and grasped his sleeve and just sobbed and gasped into him. Now she was truly alone, the last of her family, everyone she knew was gone. Every one she ever cared for….dead, her father, her mother, her commander and now her sister. The rain continued to pour, thunder and lightning echoed across the dark ominous sky as Nei'ko poured her heart out to this boy she has never met but will one day fall in love with and together, bring the universe to its knees.


End file.
